Conquest of Vélez-Málaga
The Conquest of Vélez-Malaga wine is a battle happened during the War between Malagka's city and the city controlled for raiders Fortaleza. In addition it was the first official intervention in a conflict that there did the veteran soldiers of the military Base of Gibraltar after Great War. The former and picturesque city of Vélez-Malaga wine had little military value in yes same, since it was not an important center of production of war. His population of about 90,000 had not been an object of strong bombardments on the part of the demas countries. But in if same it was constituting an out-standing port, in the port of Caleta de Vélez it ties the biggest fishing fleet of the province. 'Background'. 'Comparison of forces.' Supervised by the Forces of Malagka in the battle, the Major Enrique Ballestero was situated; Enrique is one of the most veteran commanders of Malagka's Legion, famous for his bloodthirsty character, since it had commanded his battalion during a period without eleven-year-old precedents. In this time, Ballestero had been declared a dead man in combat three times, but always it had managed to survive somehow all these almost mortal situations. In an occasion, three days after being given for dead, it was found directing a shabby group of soldiers of Malagka surrounded by a sea of corpses. Supervised by the forces raider the Warboss Miguel. Nicknamed as Obispo (Bishop in spanish) was situated. Obispo was a leader who might be compared as a demented fanatic. It does not possess military knowledge not tactical, guides by his intuition and his way of fighting is psychological. His men scarcely were trained and possessing a semi-tribal and equal organization to a common raider gang where the favorites of the leader were mas important that the veterans. 'First Combat.' After the defeat in the mountains of Malaga, the raiders began to strengthen Vélez-Malaga wine, every building transformed in a strength, every tower in a bastion and every street and square in a shooting range for the weapon carefully aimed of the raider. Malagka I come to the proximities of the city On day six of December. Bishop order that his Technicals should to fight against the attackers. But the soldiers from Malagka were going with a great quantity of vehicles gunner that decimated the light Technicals. 'Siege phase.' Before the vision of the fortifications. The Major Ballestero, arrange the preparation of several lines of trenches that allow the advance of the troops the city without suffering the shots of the defenders in the windows. Concerning one week, the soldiers of Malagka, crossed he laughed at Velez and they had taken the nearby airport of the Axarquía. At this point some Malagka's units had managed to occupy several key buildings in the suburbs of the population. 'Gibraltar support.' To half of December, I come the Captain Jose Millan, supervised by a company of infantry mechanized of hundred soldiers equipped with power armor and twenty M60 "Patton" Main Battle tank unitedly thirty 105 mm M101A1 howitzer that complemented each other for the labor of the population besieged with the experience of the welded ghoul. The thirties howitzer demonstrated to be a weapon so terrifying that in less than one week, Malagka's conquering advance I join the support of the heavy infantry united Ghoul his armoured vehicles as cannons of siege it was turning out to be almost impossible to stop and it was necessary that the raiders were throwing with jackets bomb to stop to an alone tank that was not even destroying it, only it was damaging his caterpillars. To these heights Bishop was situated frantic and was blaming to the whole world of the current situation, sent to his death in unnecessary and totally defective assaults against the armoured vehicles. Finally decidio the same one directs an assault against the armored chief . 'Counterattack.' With a quota of thousand soldiers, Obispo, I lead a counterattack against the tanks of Gibraltar. The M60 lined up while they were receiving light fire of the small weapon of the raiders, insufficient to penetrate 155,6 mm of shielding. The counterattack I initiate at 11:04, to them 11:10 the tanks lined up while the raiders they were advancing towards them in a deformed mass without organization. To them 11:15 the tanks began to shoot any available weapon pointing at the mass without ningun specific white. The Machine guns M85 of 12,7 mm and machine guns M73 of 7,62 mm decimated the lines raider that began to move back progressively the tanks were advancing until the cannons M68 of 105 mm opened fire and big hollows began to be formed. To these heights Bishop habia died by the machine guns of the tanks. The Tanks M60 squashed the bodies of the raiders before stopping to 500 meters of the last bastion. Finally, the Raiders it took positions about the own town hall, the last bastion raider of the city. After the elevated defenses hotfoot, the infantry was waiting for the inevitable assault. The rocket launchers and the heavy weapon were beginning to show for the towers and the ceremonial balconies overflowing of snipers in the light of the sky. 'Final Attack.' The assault to the town hall comenzo with a bombardment supported on the part of the cannons M68 of 105 mm. The defenders tried to effect uselessly several exits and to destroy the armoured vehicles but the only thing that they were achieving was minor hurts easy to repair for Ghouls's veteran crews. Later he became a load directed by units of shock of Gibraltar and a major number of Malagka. Fierce room-to-room fighting ensued. At that point there was still to large contingent of raider soldiers in the basement who launched counter-attacks against the Army. The following day the flag of the Legion I join Gibraltar, I lift in the top of the building declaring itself conquered the building and the city. 'Aftermath.' After the battle, the staff of the army I visit the city and contribute to the reconstruction of the defenses and his improvement. The General Arturo Reverte de Malagka and Alfonso "Knight" Jimenez of Gibraltar, decided to initiate an advance towards Alhama of Granada with the aim to then put in siege Fortaleza.